This invention relates to sports exercise equipment and more particularly to a handle which may be used to assemble many different types of sports equipment inexpensively.
Sports exercise equipment of all types is expensive, as a glance at any of the current sports equipment store advertisements will affirm. For the average young man or woman who want to exercise daily, the cost of obtaining a set of equipment including weighted dumbbells, bar-bells, jump ropes, etc., is close to being prohibitive. Therefore, it is usually necessary to settle by joining a local health club if possible, and using their in-house equipment. In Southern California health clubs are readily available, but not generally so in every part of the country. Furthermore, club membership is not inexpensive, and this deters many from joining them. As a result, there is a widespread need for a cheap way of obtaining sports equipment for individual exercise.
The present invention is a handle which adapts to commonly available components such as soft-drink bottles to form a dumbbell, a bar-bell, and a hand weight. Attachments to the handle make it adaptable to a jump-rope, an arm-expander exerciser using bungee-cords and even a jai-alai type ball catcher. There are also no doubt other hand sport equipments for which the universal handle may be easily used. The sports handle itself is inexpensive as are all attachments and components, producing inexpensive and easily assembled sports equipment.
It is therefore a prime object of this invention to provide a handle which may be used by anyone to assemble a multitude of different inexpensive sports equipments for individual exercise.